In a context of improving the quality of life, the preservation of the habitat from sound nuisances is important.
The openings from a building to the outside very often have poor sound insulation and the glazed area is tending to increase with the aim of improving the entry of natural light. Existing solutions use fabrics that enable only a limited performance in terms of sound insulation or use metal films that generate highly unpleasant crumpling noises.
The object of the invention is thus to provide a sound insulation device that offers sound insulation performance but does not generate unwanted noises degrading the level of comfort of the building and has an agreeable aesthetic appearance enabling harmonious integration into the building.